gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Exotic Plants of the Bloomewald Isles
The Bloomenwald Isles have a wide variety of exotic and dangerous plant species. They were documented and cataloged over the decades, and the results published in 531. Some botanists speculate that some ancient race developed the Bloomenwald Isles as a living greenhouse for exotic plants found throughout Telluris. Known Plants Aechmea asenionii: long thin waxy spikey leaves, similar to aloe vera without sap. Large fruit similar in size and composition to pinapple, but black meat and rotting flesh odor. Alraine: : a large flowering plant with a naked human female in the center of the bloom. Male pollinators Artemisia Absintium (wormwood). Grows wild across islands. Bat-thorn- viney plant that reacts to ultrsonics of fruit bats and throws darts at them to scare away. Black Lotus: powerful psychotropic, induces mindless consumption Black Mercy- causes paralysis and vivid dreams. So named because often used to ease the terminally ill into death. Camellia Sinensis. Similar to plant found in Land of Last Clockwork Waltz. Chamella: similar to aloe vera, but more powerful and quicker regeneration. Dao Grass: Thin grass that grows out of the sand. Known to ease the stomach and provide minty fresh breath. Dearg Sreang, aka red scord. Similar to kind found in Cuan. Limited to one island, but large patch. Equestiam hymale- Scoured horsetail- tall thin segmented plant similar in taste to asparagus. Enhances phermonic properties of human urine. EyeStalkers – pinwheel like flowers, induce hypnosis and desire to sit and watch. Fairanthius: another pretty flower, flute like. Collects water. Floating Vine: A species of vine that produces large blossoms filled with air. Tendrils attach to trees and leech off of them. Foam lace : water plant that excretes pollen and the pollen turns wave action into foamy thickness. Bubbles pop, leaving hardened lace like substance Garaluena: plant that glows like the moon at night- attracting night insects and birds. Geras tree and Geras frui'''t. Fruit tends to heal colds and respiratory illnesses. Similar to elsewhere- large and hardy trees. '''Grape-apple. Like apple tree, but grow in bunches. Excellent source of sugars. Happy weeds- thin, razor sharp. It cuts people and oozes sap into cuts, creating euphoria. Hybiscus beds: a kind of flowering hibiscus with exceptionally soft leaves and stems. Common bedding area. Ignauts (ignite us): sap, when exposed to air, gets hot and burns. Indigo Iris bush- Looks like indigo, but with Iris blossoms. Strong perfume changes based on time of day. Jian’s willow- large willow tree with lots of leaves. Coma inducing sleep- 4 hours as good as a full night. Joakerna: Flowering plant that induces desire to eat insects. Kasum'''i plant- small area, but identical to those that cover the Kasumi plains. resembles a dandelion, but instead with white leaves and round instead of elongated seeds. The featherlike structure which it used to spread the seeds more resemble clouds than fibres. When these spores are in the air, when inhaled, they put the inhaler to sleep for exactly 48 hours after exposure. Nobody has found out why. However, it is evident that the inhaling process is needed for the seeds to germinate after they have been exhaled and enduced their sleep '''Kelp-olive. Identical to Jeweled Cities export Khaditinitus: intertwining vines, glowing patterns at night. Stare and gain insight. Kyright mushroom- massive mushrooms that create strong updrafts to pull into filter. Light moss. Identical to species of glow moss found in caverns of Yourkuni inhabit caves on massive volcanic island. Glow dimly. Remarked that tea brewed from it tastes harsher and more wood like than those in Yorokuni. Lightning trees-''' what they sound like (giant bug zappers) '''Mimeroot- ?Thin plant grows mostly in ground. Seems to convert sand into something that plant can grow in. Similar in effect to Gaia soil Mother’s milk- plant that provides nourishment to a wide range of infants. Babies cradled by stalks, feasting on nipple-shaped bulbs, droppings fertilizing ground. Nandina Berry: a small evergreen shrub found all over the island. Tiny red berries powerful coagulant. Near-netherine. Similar to Netherine of underground region of Triumph. Has similar properties. Rot if exposed to sunlight or fire. Dig up only at night. Blue glow makes easy to find at night. Make skin like stone, but addictive- eventually completely stone. Oracle Fern: Said to induce visions of the future if lie beneath it and study the shadow/light patterns. Osuro mirc: pepper found in genivania. Grows in small patches here. Pauline’sPuff peppers – yummy like puff pastry inside. Pearwood: wood that smells like pears- bark easy to peel, retains smell for months. Quasi gnarl- like gnarls of sterklev, but truly plant like and tethered to area. Small- make loud noise when sense movement. Can be trained to recognize individuals and not make noise. Quinzel’s quince: Hard shiny shell. Fruit inside does not spoil for 6 months. Rekovnich stem: woven multithreaded stem. Cut and rolled in hands increases mental acuity for one task. Rogue rustwind. Similar to rustwind of the Broken Enclave. Again, a very limited, dense patch on one island near top of volcano Shimmer silk shrub – spiders make light reflecting strands. Thundersheet plant: Known uses in sound amplification Trufflala trees: x than y, softer than silk, faint smell of butterfly milk. Causes irresistible rhyming. Twinstar- star shaped fruit, 2 per stem. Causes affection and lust between those who eat the pair. U'mbrella urn:' Large plant keeps leaves tucked along stem to avoid burning in heat. When rain, open and cover large area. Water drains into main stem and stored in large portion of plant, the urn. Uticrulara Telluria; SPARKLY POLLEN. Absorbs sunlight and then radiates it all day. Velo beans; cooked, ground, and water poured over them, manic state. Very Clear Blisters – large pods cut open filter air and provide pure oxygen for hours. Used to offset some powerful psychotropics. Wandering Cotton: Similar to the Kasumori sheep plant, it is a cotton bearing plant. But droopy stalks touch ground, develop roots. Old roots wither and break away. May happen 3-4 times a year, so plants seem to move. Wave walker- plant that lives in shores- grabs floating materials and keeps to top to hold up. Many washed ashore find themselves wrapped in it floating on surface. Xebehebe: a plant that likes to grow in rocky soil. Exudes caustic, soapy sap to bind to metals in rocks. Xu Jia’s Hops. Hop plant. Very tart, but seems to stabilize beer for a long time. Lasts nearly a decade without losing taste. Yang Tze root: Sweet smelling tuber, like chocolate. Tiny seeds are indigestible. Yerba mata- energy plant. Zanu Zanu fern: Based on Islander word for very cold. Plant found on highlands of volcano, pulling massive amounts of heat out of ground and radiating into air. Ground often has frost on it. Zastus Bambuscea: A kind of bamboo that grows large tufts at its joints. Very useful in building tufts of multiple stems grow together linking plants – make homes of them. Category:Flora Category:Flora of Telluris